No necesito casarme contigo
by xGeychou
Summary: Para saber que estaré a tu lado el resto de mi vida y aún más allá después de esta, porque hicimos la promesa de estar juntos por toda la eternidad. [ONESHOT]. (YuuYu)


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © MitsuroKubo, Saya Yamamoto y MAPPA.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Luego de estar ocupada estudiando y editando un video YuuYu, puedo volver, actualizare todos mis fics en estos días, espero les guste este oneshot que al principio iba a ser un extra de _"Besos",_ pero no pudo ser.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Quizá sea sad, así que escuchen música que los destruya.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo Único**

Yuuri y Yuri no podían contraer matrimonio en sus respectivos países por diferentes motivos, lo tenían claro, no es como si necesitaran tener un papel firmado, dos anillos o una ceremonia concurrida para saber que ya están encadenados de por vida, pero había momentos en los que una idea así pasaba por la cabeza de ambos y los golpeaba como un balde de agua fría volviéndolos a la dura realidad.

No era tan fácil.

No era sencillo ver como las parejas que se formaban en su entorno daban el siguiente paso y tomaban la decisión de contraer matrimonio, restregando esa dicha ante todo el mundo y que ellos no pudieran hacer lo mismo por el simple hecho de ser hombres, era muy duro.

Lo mejor sería ir a otro país pero no se sentía igual si no estaban a lado de las personas que querían.

Una noche mientras caminaban juntos de vuelta a casa por las calles frías de Rusia vieron una aglomeración de personas frente a una iglesia y muchos carros aparcados afuera.

Yuri paro sus pasos, dejando de escuchar lo que le decía Yuuri, en ese momento desvió la vista, nuevamente estaba siendo consciente de que era un hombre y que la persona que amaba también lo era y que la sociedad vería y sigue viendo con malos ojos ese tipo de relación hasta llegar al extremo.

— Tomemos otro camino, katsudon. —se dio media vuelta, el nipón solo miro a su pareja y luego a las personas que entraban al recinto para presenciar el matrimonio, aunque a veces fuera despistado él sabía lo que esos instantes estaba pensando y sintiendo el ruso.

— No… —dijo mientras bajaba con una mano la bufanda que tapaba su boca y se quitaba los guantes negros que traía en las manos, el menor se giró para encararlo y reclamarle.

— ¡¿No me escuchas-

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, desvaneciéndose mientras era tomado bruscamente por la mano del otro y siendo arrastrado en dirección a la iglesia, Yuri estaba confundido; queriendo soltarse del agarre.

— Vamos a entrar. —soltó esas tres palabras en un tono serio y sin mirarlo.

— ¡No, idiota! —elevo su tono. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la gente giro a mirarlos y tuvo que bajar la voz.

— Solo sígueme ¿quieres? —Yuuri le sonrió con una complicidad que tardo en descifrar y el ruso solo atino a taparse con la capucha de su chaqueta avergonzándose e intentando evitar las miradas curiosas que lanzaban las personas alrededor. Era un alivio que no revisaran invitaciones o algo por el estilo.

Se pararon a un lado de la gran puerta, cerca de la entrada, los invitados seguían y seguían llegando, cuando todos estaban concentrados conversando y hablando de sus propios asuntos, Yuuri aflojo el agarre con la mano del ruso y la entrelazo con sus dedos, las esmeraldas verdes azuladas de Yuri buscaron los ojos marrón rojizos del japonés, este lo miro y en sus iris no pudo encontrar la respuesta que deseaba, pero si logro ahondarse en ellos; perdiéndose como siempre.

No tenía idea de lo que Yuuri tenía en la cabeza en esos instantes, no sabía que era lo que hacían en una ceremonia ajena, solo se dejó llevar como le habían dicho, el mayor vio las escaleras que daban a la terraza de la catedral a un lado en el rincón de una de las esquinas, ambos subieron en silencio hasta llegar arriba, el lugar era pequeño y estaba adornado con flores de todo tipo agrupadas entre sí; formando ramos voluptuosos y hermosos en ambas esquinas, se podía ver todo desde ese lugar.

Pasaron veinte minutos muy largos, la gente estaba acomodada en los asientos, de manera que se dio inicio a la boda con el sacerdote, los niños del coro y demás al frente.

¿Qué rayos hacían ahí?

La novia; que era hermosa, entro junto a su padre luego de que pasaran las niñas con flores, el sacerdote dio el sermón sobre la vida, Dios y otras cosas importantes, Yuri pensó que nunca acabaría.

Luego de eso vinieron los anillos, Yuuri y Yuri no tenían unos en esos momentos, pero así estaba bien, no era necesario, al menos no por ahora.

— Lamento no tener un anillo que darte…

El ruso negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que eso no le importaba.

Nadie los veía ahí arriba, se pusieron al centro, como si ellos fueran la pareja que estaba a punto de casarse, Yuuri tomo sus manos con las suyas y se agacho a la altura de su oído.

— Cuando el sacerdote diga que la novia de sus votos, lo harás también ¿sí? —susurro y volvió a su lugar.

Ambos dejaron de escuchar a los novios de abajo y cuando el sacerdote le pidió al novio que diera su voto primero mientras ponía el anillo en el transcurso, el nipón se aclaró la garganta y afirmo el agarre con el rubio para que le diera la atención debida.

— Escucha, Yuri —llamo por su nombre con una voz que hizo que el ruso se estremeciera. — Desde que te conocí supe que cambiarias todo mi mundo, haciendo que mi vida diera un giro inesperado, nunca supe lo que era el amor romántico hasta que te me declaraste. —soltó una risa suave. — No sabía lo que eran celos hasta que estuve contigo, ni lo que significaba añorar tanto a alguien, solo experimente primeras veces a tu lado, tanto malas como buenas y supe que el amor no era lo que me imaginaba… gracias a ti supe lo que era estar enamorado de alguien, tanto que no podía contener todos mis sentimientos y quiero que sepas que ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo. —cerro los ojos y prosiguió. — Siempre tuve miedo de ser dependiente de una persona, siempre fui un cobarde, no sabes… cuanto quiero agradecerte el hecho de que te fijaras en alguien como yo, no soy perfecto y sé que soy un despistado y no supe que tú estabas enamorado de mí desde hace mucho tiempo… solo quiero decirte que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, que eres el chico que más quiero y deseo en el mundo, que eres la razón de que este justo aquí y ahora, que nunca, pero nunca dejare que te alejes de mi lado y que te amo, te amo Yuri Plisetsky, amo tu actitud explosiva, amo que te enojes conmigo, amo los besos que me das mientras estoy dormido. —el ruso se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, no sabía que su novio estaba despierto cuando repartía esos besos por su frente, por la comisura de sus labios y todo su rostro, en como lo admiraba todas las mañanas y se volvía a enamorar, el japonés le regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que pudieron ver sus ojos, una vez más. — Amo verte cada día, amo que me dejes estar a tu lado, amo todo sobre ti, desde tu personalidad… hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo, amo hacerte feliz, amo ver tus lágrimas y amo ser quien provoque de todos tus sentimientos e inestabilidades… simplemente te amo.

Las lágrimas del menor cayeron dejando un camino transparente por sus mejillas, nunca se había sentido tan querido ni lleno de sentimientos, todas sus emociones se mezclaban haciendo un desastre en su interior.

Al mismo tiempo que Yuuri termino su declaración, siguió la novia, era turno de Yuri para hacer sus votos, el azabache le sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un beso en la frente y otro bajo su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas contra sus labios; las cuales tenían un sabor salado.

— Eres un tonto. —comenzó. — ¿Sabes? No soy alguien cursi ni un romántico como tú, jamás escucharas salir de mi boca cosas vergonzosas, solo diré que no tienes idea de lo mucho que me hiciste sufrir cuando no me mirabas y era un total asco sentir este tipo de cosas, saber que no podría liberarme de eso por más que quisiera… de que no te girarías para saber que yo existo. —su mirada se puso nostálgica. — Pero luego… luego me canse y te grite todo lo que llevaba cargando dentro de mí por tanto tiempo y se sintió tan bien, me sentí totalmente libre, desde que te conocí muchas cosas en mi cambiaron, yo cambie y eso era algo que me aterraba porque no sabía la razón que causaba esos cambios en mí, tú y tu estúpida personalidad me provocaron noches de insomnio —el agarre que tenia se hizo más fuerte. — Cuando vi tu sonrisa, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sentía que te odiaba por ser como eras… al mismo tiempo que quería que solo estuvieras a mi lado, que solo te fijaras en mí y en nadie más. —lo miro a los ojos. — Eres un cerdo que engorda fácilmente y no te diré que eso me gusta porque así nadie se interesara ni fijara en ti, me gusta cuando no usas lentes y tienes tu cabello hacia atrás y también cuando estas de esta forma justo como ahora, me gusta que siempre estés conmigo aunque yo no te quiera en esos momentos porque en realidad sabes que si te necesito a mi lado… —suspiro. — Ni si quiera sé si esto cuenta como un voto porque es muy vergonzoso y escucha bien porque no lo repetiré una segunda vez. —tomo aire porque sentía que se le acababa. — También me gusta que seas atento, pero no tanto, odio que seas empalagoso y meloso, gracias a ti es que puedo ser feliz… que puedo sonreír honestamente, sabes que mi abuelo y el patinaje era lo único que le daba sentido a mi existencia, cuando llegaste a mi vida me di cuenta de que te quería en ella y así lo hice, no te dejare ir aunque lo desees, antes tendrás que matarme para que algo así suceda y aun si eso pasara tendrías prohibido olvidarme… no diré que eres y siempre serás la mejor decisión que tome y nunca me arrepentiré de ello… —desvió la mirada con un color durazno pálido pintando sus mejillas. — Te amo Katsuki Yuuri… ahora y hasta el último día de tu vida seré como una cicatriz que jamás se borrara de tu cuerpo.

Ambos se encontraban tan sumidos que volvieron a la realidad cuando todas las personas de abajo aplaudieron mientras el padre les daba permiso a los novios para darse un beso y sellar lo antes dicho, Yuuri lo miro sonrojado, no estaba en sus planes hacer una promesa de por vida que solo conocieran ellos dos en esos momentos, Yuri estaba de la misma forma, se soltó el agarre, quitándole los lentes al japonés con una mano mientras se paraba de puntitas enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor; quien se inclinó posando ambos brazos en sus caderas y uniendo sus labios suavemente, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que aquel gesto fuera solo el inicio de la unión invisible que hicieron ahora y durara por siempre.

Estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza. Uno siendo el pilar de apoyo del otro en diferentes situaciones que se avecinaban a futuro. En todas las adversidades.

Por esa vez, dedicaron sus corazones y se entregaron solo en frente de Dios para que fuera el único testigo de ese amor que se profesaban mutuamente, anhelando que no se les juzgara por amarse como lo hacían y haber encontrado la felicidad en el otro sin querer, aunque les dijeran que no era lo correcto.

La campana de la iglesia resonó y gente salió luego de la pareja recién casada, en afuera lanzaron arroz y otras cosas mientras repartían felicitaciones a los nuevos esposos, Yuri le dedico una sonrisa a Yuuri y se volvieron a tomar las manos bajando juntos.

No necesitaban una ceremonia llamativa si ya sabían que estarían uno a lado del otro por toda la eternidad. Amándose, siendo amigos, compañeros, amantes, siendo felices y afrontando todos los altibajos de su relación juntos, como si fueran uno solo.

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando salieron, una ventisca muy fuerte les dio de golpe haciendo que se juntaran más.

Lo que acababan de hacer seguro era una de las cosas más tontas que puede hacer alguien, pero, ¿quién dice que el amor no te hace hacer locuras?, y eso es lo que les había pasado, después de todo solo tenían una vida y debían disfrutarla al máximo.

Era como estar en un sueño del cual ninguno quería despertar, las palabras no existían, solo gestos y miradas.

Cuando llegaron, se soltaron de la mano… en ese intante sintieron un vacío invadir dentro del ser de cada uno, como si faltara algo.

— Quiero casarme…—el ruso se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta mientras esperaba la cara que haría su novio al decirlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? —el nipón se dio media vuelta, sorprendido, no sabía que responder ante la repentina declaración. No se habían puesto a hablar sobre ese tema porque era demasiado complicado abordarlo.

— No sé, al año, en unos meses… no me importa si es mañana o mejor si es hoy. —Yuri soltó eso desviando la vista con un tono rojo visible pintado en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —se acercó el pelinegro. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se dio cuenta que la respuesta era una rotunda afirmación.

— Si…

— Entonces tenemos que preparar muchas cosas… —Yuuri tomo delicadamente el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y delineo con la yema de su pulgar las mejillas, se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente y luego en sus labios, el otro no tardo en corresponderle de la misma forma.

.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué lugares se aceptaban matrimonios del mismo sexo, hablaron con amigos y algunos patinadores para que los ayudaran, al final Leo les dijo que en su país en ciertos distritos si aceptaban ese tipo de uniones.

Desde las más normales, hasta las más extravagantes, como en ese lugar de México en donde los casaba un _"chaman"_ o algo por el estilo y era una ceremonia más privada, compartían un anillo diferente y estaba encima de las montañas y barrancos o esos lugares en Las Vegas, pero era mejor no hacerlo ahí.

Los meses pasaban y decidieron hacer el viaje, solo los acompañarían sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Yuri pensó que casarse era la cosa más ridícula y vergonzosa que haría en su vida, Mila le quería obligar a usar un vestido pero definitivamente no iba a hacerlo, seguro se vería como una chica y no tendría mucho sentido casarse si no lo reconocían como un hombre, de lo contrario se hubieran casado en cualquier lugar falsificando algunos papeles. Yuri termino usando un traje blanco, camisa negra y con detalles del mismo color en su saco, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía una trenza alrededor. Eso era suficiente.

Mientras Yuuri estaba todo de negro con una camisa blanca y una rosa en su pecho, el pelo hacia atrás y demasiado nervioso, Yuri ya era mayor de edad y aunque fuera así aun sentía la presión de desposarse con alguien ocho años menor que él. Pero…

 _"¿A quién le importa?"_

Le dijo Victor; quien los había ayudado a organizar toda la boda, especialmente la fiesta.

No quería saber que era lo que les esperaba al salir del recinto.

Suspiro, ese sería uno de los días más importantes de su vida, estaba nervioso y temblando.

Tenía unas ansias enormes que lo estaban confundiendo y consumiendo poco a poco, no sabía que era. Al mismo tiempo que se sentía de esa forma también estaba experimentando una felicidad extrema, quizá era lo que llamaban euforia.

¿Así se sienten los novios al esperar a _"la novia"?_

¿Y si no llega?

Al final, Yuri si entro con un ramo de flores; el cual claramente se vio obligado a llevar, antes de que comenzaran hicieron un par de ensayos y Yuuri al ingresar primero se había caído sobre la alfombra roja, esperaba que Yuri no lo hiciera por como lo veía caminar.

El ruso estaba tan ensimismado en lo que estaba haciendo que se olvidó de todo, hasta de mirar al frente solo veía las bellas rosas que adornaban ese pequeño conjunto de flores en sus manos, lo quería tirar y a la vez no, el camino que llevaba a Yuuri era tan largo… ¿Qué demonios?

Les dijeron que podían entrar juntos pero no lo hicieron así, quisieron que fuera a la antigua, sintió algunos flashes de cámara sobre él y vio a la madre de Yuuri llorando mientras le decía que se veía hermoso y joder, su abuelo no estaba del todo contento cuando se enteró hasta dijo que no quería asistir, pero ahí estaba con una sonrisa, sabía que lo apoyaba desde el fondo de su corazón y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir y para que continuara con su camino. Su corazón no paraba de latir acelerado.

Vio a sus amigos, a Victor animándolo totalmente orgulloso como si fuera su padre, hasta se había ofrecido a entregarlo pero no aceptaron la propuesta, en la segunda fila vio a Otabek sentado con Mila mientras le sonreían, a Georgi llorando como si alguien hubiera fallecido, a Lilia y a Yakov que a regañadientes también aprobaron dicho acontecimiento y asistieron, Yuri se sentía completo, las personas que más apreciaba estaban ahí, en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Giro la vista hacia el otro lado, aprecio a Yuko con su esposo Nishigori y las trillizas; que ya estaban más altas, llamándolo mientras sonreían a su persona, ya no se sentía solo como antes.

Más atrás vio a Mari llorando con Minako como magdalenas, ya no quiso ver a su alrededor y dirigió su vista al frente en donde vio a Yuuri sonriéndole como si fuera un sol, los segundos se hicieron minutos y sus pasos se sentían pesados, leyó en algún lado que estar en el espacio se siente igual.

¿Así se siente casarse con la persona que amas?

Eso parecía, cuando tomo la mano de Yuuri recordó cómo se respiraba y de esa forma prosiguieron.

Ya habían hecho una promesa frente a Dios antes y ahora lo harían nuevamente frente a quienes eran importantes y frente al mundo. No les importaba las criticas ni nada por el estilo, si ambos estaban juntos podrían escalar hasta el último de los muros más altos que pusieran frente a ellos.

Se pusieron los anillos que tenían grabados en ruso y japonés _"Tuyo por la eternidad, Yuri",_ como compartían el mismo nombre no importaba quien llevara el anillo.

El momento del beso llego y Yuuri se inclinó un poco para besar los labios del rubio, de una manera tan casta que se sintió como la primera vez que lo hicieron, ya no escucharon los aplausos ni felicitaciones de otras personas a una pareja extraña, sino hacia ellos mismos, todos estaban contentos por su boda.

Todo era tan hermoso, aquel sueño que tuvieron hace tiempo se hizo realidad.

Se dio la fiesta, abrieron algunos regalos y se despidieron para irse a México; lugar donde pasarían la Luna de Miel y se volverían a casar en ese lugar extraño que había mencionado Leo, idea del ruso, porque le atrajo el lugar con las montañas rocosas y quería escalarlas de paso.

Y bueno, lo hicieron, se casaron y les dieron anillos diferentes, al salir les lanzaron pétalos de flores y fue diferente pero a la vez nuevo e increíble.

Ambos vivieron juntos hasta que en algún momento desearon tener un hijo, pero no podían.

No les dejaron adoptar por más que insistieron.

Medio mundo termino juzgándolos por sus actos al enterarse, a pesar de eso aún seguían haciendo lo que más les gustaba, patinar.

Afrontaron muchas crisis, hubo peleas, separaciones, lágrimas y sufrimiento de por medio para que al final siguieran uno a lado del otro, como así lo habían prometido.

Los años siguieron pasando.

Yuri de un día para otro comenzó a perder fuerzas y ya no era el mismo, decidieron ir al hospital, tenía un traumatismo cerebral y nervioso como consecuencia de patinar estrictamente durante su etapa de crecimiento, la exposición al frio y la mala alimentación fueron el detonante en un principio, su corazón era débil, a la edad de 25 años le dieron de diagnóstico una muerte muy pronta.

Ni siquiera habían disfrutado de su vida como casados plenamente.

No había nada que se pudiera hacer, cada día esa enfermedad lo consumía y tomaba su aliento de vida, drenando su existencia poco a poco, Yuuri estaba destrozado.

Se arrepintió de todos los malos momentos que le hizo pasar, de todas las cosas que hizo mal desde que se casaron, desde que se volvieron novios, desde que se conocieron, quiso volver al pasado pero eso era imposible.

En unos meses Yuri ya no podía caminar, empezó a usar una silla de ruedas, el japonés renuncio a todo para cuidarlo, lloro y sufrió junto con él, quien le decía que no tenía la culpa de nada, que así era la vida y debían seguir, que seguro cosas buenas vendrían.

Yuuri se estaba poniendo cada vez más depresivo.

Los medicamentos ya no funcionaban, tuvieron que internarlo de emergencia.

No había ninguna operación, trasplante o transfusión que pudieran hacer para salvarlo.

Antes de caer en coma, Yuri hablo con Yuuri, quien sostenía fuertemente sus manos con las suyas.

— No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, fuiste el mejor momento de mi vida.

— No digas eso… —sollozo. — No te despidas de mí, Yuri… saldremos de esta, ya verás… —la voz no le salía, algo duro lo lastimaba por dentro, las lágrimas caían.

— ¿Te dije que amo tu sonrisa? —El rostro del rubio se veía demacrado, con los labios secos y los ojos hundidos, se encontraba más delgado que antes y aun así, sonrió y dejo que lagrimas surcaran su rostro, Yuuri se lamentó aún más y aunque quiso no solo podía sonreír si el rubio estaba muriendo en sus brazos, mientras los segundos de su vida se desvanecían frente a sus ojos, le dio un beso en los labios, sintiendo los tubos que tenía en la nariz para respirar.

— Te amo…

— Yo también te amo… katsudon… —dejo que sus parpados se cerraran, se sentía cansado. Quería dormir.

— No cierres los ojos… —apreta más el agarre de su mano. — Yuri… no los cierres por favor. —le suplicaba.

— Lo siento… despertare pronto…

— Yuri no te duermas… —se acercó más para que lo escuchara. — Te necesito, no podré hacer nada bien si no estás…

— Nos veremos de nuevo…

La máquina hizo un pitido seco, era tan largo que no parecía querer parar y que hacía que todos sus sentidos dejaran de funcionar.

Llamo a Yuri, asustado, gritándole que despertara pero este no lo hacía, los doctores vinieron, tuvieron que sacar al japonés a la fuerza mientras ejecutaban los procedimientos de reanimación, la enfermedad había terminado de encubar y después de un año logro destruir a su víctima.

No había forma de traerlo a la vida.

Los doctores habían predicho tal acontecimiento, de inmediato procedieron a instalar todos los instrumentos que ayudarían a sus órganos a funcionar ya que su cerebro había muerto.

Era un cuerpo que solo se encontraba vivo gracias al sin número de máquinas que se encontraban alrededor. Su estado era un coma cerebral severo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado diez largos años, Yuuri nunca quiso que desconectaran a Yuri, los primeros años iba todos los días a visitarlo y poco a poco dejo de hacerlo, cayó en el alcohol y vivió recordando todos los momentos felices, llorando solo a cada momento, estando en la fría y grande casa que tenían, en todo ese tiempo había intentado suicidarse cinco veces, jamás pudiendo hacerlo al ser cobarde y acordándose de que aun tenia a Yuri vivo en el hospital, solo que aún no despertaba.

Una tarde, fue a visitarlo, camino por los pasillos blancos que ya no lo enfermaban como antes, el olor se volvió parte de su sistema y no le molestaba, subió por las gradas hasta el noveno piso y siguió hacia la habitación que ya conocía tan bien, arrastro una silla y se sentó ahí, a su lado.

— ¿No hicimos una promesa, Yuri? —soltó sonriendo nostálgicamente. — Juntos… en las buenas y en las malas y ahora, solo yo lo estoy haciendo. —quería llorar pero ya no había más lágrimas para derramar. — Tu cabello está muy largo, pero sigues siendo hermoso… —tomo sus manos, estaban frías. — Todos me dicen que debo dejarte ir, pero no puedo… no quiero hacerlo… —deposito un beso sobre la frente del rubio. — Así que me iré primero…

Dejo un sobre sobre la mesa que había al lado de la camilla.

— Voy a volar antes para que vengas después ¿sí?

Yuuri camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación, abrió la ventana y vio hacia abajo la autopista, hacia un buen clima y se subió sobre el barandal de esta en el mismo momento en el que una enfermera entro, ella grito e intento hacer que el pelinegro no hiciera un disparate, llamo a medio mundo pero fue demasiado tarde, él ya había saltado.

En las noticias se puso tal acontecimiento, Katsuki Yuuri había fallecido instantáneamente por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza y por múltiples hemorragias internas luego de suicidarse lanzándose del noveno piso del hospital, la policía investigó el caso, encontraron el sobre y vieron que este contenía su testamento estipulando que todas sus pertenencias fueran vendidas y donadas a aquellas personas que no podían pagar operaciones que necesitaban con urgencia y un papel de autorización para que desconectaran a Yuri Plisetsky después de esperar una reacción o siquiera una señal de vida durante más de diez años, cosa que jamás paso.

.

.

.

Yuuri despertó en una habitación blanca, recordó que había entrado a un lugar y que la luz lo cegó tanto que cayo inconsciente al instante, no había nada, ni siquiera una puerta.

Se miró así mismo y se dio cuenta que nuevamente tenía 23 años, no usaba lentes y sus ropas eran blancas igual que el lugar, se sentó en un rincón, esperaba que Yuri llegara pronto, de alguna forma se sentía extraño que pudiera recordar su vida después de morir, paso tiempo, se abrió una puerta sin perilla y por ahí pasaron otras personas que al parecer habían muerto ese mismo día. Yuuri no supo cuanto tuvo que esperar, solo vio a veintiún entes entrando por el mismo lugar y saliendo por diferentes puertas al otro extremo.

Ya había esperado mucho tiempo mientras Yuri estaba en coma, esperar un poco mas no le afectaba y en ese momento pensó que quizá el ruso había muerto antes y se había cansado de esperarlo.

Se asustó y justo cuando busco una puerta al rincón de dicha habitación, la principal se abrió.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, pudo ver a Yuri igual que él, como lo recordaba cuando tenía 15 años, sus pies no se movieron vio como sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron mientras corría hacia su dirección.

Cuando el menor llego, Yuuri pensó que lo abrazaría pero en vez de eso recibió una bofetada.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —lagrimas surcaron su rostro. — ¡¿Crees que no te escuche?!

— Y-yo…

— ¡Nada! —lo empezó a golpear en el pecho con los puños. — ¡Te dije que sonrieras, imbécil!

— Lo siento… —Yuuri lo aprisiono en sus brazos.

Ambos sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el otro nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, se tomaron de la mano una vez más y caminaron juntos hacia el frente, buscando una puerta por la cual cruzarían juntos y que de esa forma volvieran a nacer.

— ¿Me vas a buscar?

— Si, buscare tus ojos verdes hasta encontrarte. —le sonrió.

— Más te vale.

— Te hice una promesa ¿no?

— Si…

— Juntos por toda la eternidad.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta una intensa luz blanca los cegó, cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos se olvidaron de todo.

Crecieron en nuevas familias, diferentes sociedades, otros hogares.

Los años pasaron nuevamente.

Ahora tenían diferentes nombres, pero la misma edad.

Los sueños los atacaron de vez en cuando, recordando fragmentos de escenas que nunca antes habían vivido pero que al mismo tiempo se sentían totalmente reales.

Ella siempre soñaba con un chico de ojos marrones rojizos y una sonrisa muy hermosa, Yuri había nacido como mujer en esta vida.

Su familia decidió mudarse a Canadá después de que cumpliera 12 años. El primer día de escuela al presentarse ante sus nuevos compañeros vio en la silla del rincón derecho a un chico de lentes y pelo negro, ligeramente largo, ella se sentó a su lado y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron hicieron _"click"._

En esos segundos el chico recordó los ojos verdes azulados de un joven rubio en sus sueños y vio en esa nueva niña la misma tonalidad, un sentimiento invadió de lleno a ambos adolescentes.

No recordaron sus vidas pasadas. Pero si supieron que debían estar juntos, que era así como debía ser, que era tan natural que nadie diría lo contrario después de verlos lado a lado.

Los sueños dejaron de estar presentes y ellos crecieron uno a lado del otro, se volvieron buenos amigos, conocieron a la familia del otro y al final forjaron una relación más íntima que parecía ser ya perfecta tan solo iniciar; como si se conocieran desde el principio, sintiendo como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes.

Se casaron.

Y la promesa siguió en pie.

Solo que esta vez fue diferente, tuvieron hijos, los vieron crecer, irse de la casa y hacer sus propias vidas. Afrontaron muchos desafíos, fueron felices, envejecieron juntos, conocieron a sus nietos y vivieron uno al lado del otro hasta el final de sus días.

Un proceso completo.

Para volver a empezar nuevamente.

Porque no necesitaban de cosas triviales para saber que estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Wow, cuando estaba por la mitad dije: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Jehiel?, no era mi idea terminar así, se supone debería ser solo una promesa, pero salió de esta forma… espero les haya gustado.

Si quieren ver el video Yuuyu que hice les dejo el link:

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
